The invention relates to an apparatus for processing gizzards of poultry with supply means for supplying the gizzards to be processed in a correctly positioned manner. An endless conveyor extends around at least one driven return wheel which rotates around a horizontal axis. The conveyor comprises projecting drivers for engaging the supplied gizzards and for carrying these along a substantially horizontal track on top of a guide extending immediately below the lowermost part of the conveyor, and a cutting means positioned below the guide for cutting open the gizzards moved along on top of the guide.
Such an apparatus is disclosed in Dutch U.S. Pat. No. 182,276 in the name of applicant. In such a known apparatus gizzards of chicken are cut open and cleansed and peeled. Following the cutting means, which is shaped as a rotating knife, a cleansing means is provided for removing the gizzards contents from the gizzards spread open by a guide and, closely following the guide, peeling rolls are provided for tearing loose the gizzards membrane from supplied gizzards. When gizzards of larger poultry, such as turkeys, is processed with this known apparatus, in which the cutting means, in correspondence with recent developments, has been replaced by a nozzle ejecting a highly pressurized fluid, it appears that at the moment of cutting open the gizzards moved along on top of the guide the guiding of the gizzards is not optimal at the location of the cutting means.